1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for installing a toilet, having a rearwardly extending discharge pipe, i.e., extending toward the building wall, and openings in the sidewalls for penetration by fastening screws which are to be threaded into securing elements anchored on the floor, on a floor opening provided for a toilet with downwardly oriented discharge pipe, wherein the floor opening is surrounded by a floor ring anchored on the floor and having upright threaded bolts for fastening the latter toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The floor opening according to U.S. standards is positioned at a spacing of 10, 12 or 14 inches from the building wall. In most cases the spacing is 12 inches. The pipe of the floor opening has a diameter of 3 inches. The toilets are accordingly dimensioned and configured. They have a downwardly open, shallow annular space whose inner wall is formed by a pipe stub that is matched to the floor opening and is arranged above it. The annular space receives a wax compound for sealing between the toilet and the aforementioned floor ring. When arranging the toilet with the pipe stub axially above the floor opening, the aforementioned threaded bolts are received in openings of laterally projecting base portions of the toilet. The toilet is fastened by nuts placed and tightened on the threaded bolts. The nuts are subsequently covered by caps.
It is an object of the present invention to make it possible to install a toilet of the first mentioned kind on a floor opening mentioned above.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that a device is provided having a base to be placed onto the aforementioned floor ring and to be fastened by using the aforementioned threaded bolts, wherein a U-shaped pipe section with a 90xc2x0 bend section on one of the U-legs is attached to or formed on the base, wherein the end of the free U-leg is matched to the diameter of the discharge pipe of the first mentioned toilet and can be connected thereto and wherein the end of the aforementioned bend section is matched to the other diameter of the floor opening and can be placed thereabove, and wherein the aforementioned securing elements are connected to or formed on the base, wherein the anchoring of the securing elements on the floor is provided indirectly by the aforementioned floor ring, the threaded bolts, and the base.
According to a further embodiment of the invention the aforementioned bend section has at the outer side of the bend a slanted, flattened portion such that the lower end of the flattened portion is a secant across the circular cross-section of the end portion of the aforementioned bend section.
Accordingly, the toilet can be placed onto the floor opening positioned at a 12 inch spacing from the building wall with a gap-free connection to the building wall without the lower U-leg of the pipe section being in the way of the siphon of the toilet.
Despite this arrangement, a pipe stub provided at the underside of the base as an end portion of the bend section can be provided with a complete circular cross-section in that, according to a further embodiment of the invention, the circular segment of the pipe stub outside of the secant is covered by a cover of the base.
In the same manner as in regard to the aforementioned toilet with the downwardly extending discharge pipe, the base should also have a shallow, downwardly open annular space for receiving an annular seal in the form of a sealant compound. The radially inner wall of the annular space is defined by the pipe stub.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the base is rectangular and the aforementioned securing elements, preferably upright plates, are arranged at the corners of the base.
By having a rectangular configuration, the attachment of the toilet at the securing elements is more stable than with a round base designed to match the aforementioned floor ring.
This attachment is better suited to withstand impact etc. from the side which imparts to the toilet the tendency to topple over with lifting at the side where the impact occurs. The corner of the base which is positioned diagonally opposite the upright securing element acts as a support with a longer leverage.
The securing elements can be provided in a manner known to a person skilled in the art with several screw holes wherein the screws are self-tapping screws which, when screwed into one of the holes, will cut their own thread.